The prior art two component adhesives composed of a prepolymer component and a curative component usually have been mixed at ratios of at least 4:1, and in many instances much higher. Also because the two components are mixed at such relatively high ratios those of ordinary skill in the art have used fillers to aid in controlling the ratio and to control sag resistance but this technique resulted in the physical properties of the adhesives varying in proportion to the fillers added to the adhesive.